Jasmine Night
by jwwoo
Summary: Wonwoo tidak bisa menampik kenyataan bahwa keluarnya hanya direkayasa. Ia hidup dengan kebohongan selama bertahun tahun. Dan saat semuanya mulai jelas, dia harus menelan kembali kenyataan jika keluarga Kim-lah yang harus bertanggung jawab. Wonwoo hanya mengutuk dirinya, bisa bisanya dirinya begitu mencintai anak keluarga Kim. Yaitu, Kim Mingyu. Meanie fanfic. M. boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

"Wonwoo-ya? Kalian tidak di jemput? Tumben sekali" Itu Jihoon -satu dari empat siswa SMA yang berjalan berenteng di pinggir jalan- yang bertanya dari sisi paling kanan.

"Aku memang menyuruhnya tidak menjemput kami hyung" Jungkook lah yang menjawabnya, dengan pipi kanan yang sedikit menggembung karena permen karet yang baru ia masukan.

"Habis pulang sekolah tadi. Jungkook memang langsung mengajak kalian ke restoran bibi Lee, tidak ingin pulang dulu. lagi pula dia sibuk" ucap Wonwoo menyambungkan apa yang adiknya katakan tadi.

"Ya itu benar"

"Jungkook, kalau kau sampai dirumah. Bilang padanya kalau tidak usah menjemput kalian lagi. Naikan saja uang jajanmu, supaya kau bisa mentraktirku setiap hari..oke?" ketika Seungkwan yang berucap dengan sendawa kekenyangan khas-nya, Jihoon memukul kepalanya.

"Bodoh. Badanmu sudah seperi babi tidak usah pikir makanan lagi. Bahkan babi saja kadang tidak serakus dirimu" Seungkwan masih meringis menatap Jihoon tidak suka.

"Tidak usah mengataiku pendek, kalau kau tidur saja seperti babi. Kau mengganggu pembicaraan kami saja, dasar tuyul. Sana sana~" Seungkwan mengejek Jihoon, lalu mendorongnya menjauh. Jihoon hanya terus memukul Seungkwan yang mendorongnya. Wonwoo dan Jungkook terkekeh menggeleng. Dua teman serumah itu memang sering saling menjatuhkan. Tapi anehnya tidak pernah sampai bertengkar dengan Jihoon yang tidak akan berbicara pada Seungkwan satu minggu penuh atau sebaliknya. Atau pun hal ceroboh lainnya dengan saling mengunci pintu kamar, hal konyol yang Wonwoo dan Jungkook lakukan ketika bertengkar.

"Aku tidak mentraktir kalian. Bagaimana pun kalau kalian berulang tahun. Kalian harus mentraktirku...hahaha" langkah Wonwoo dan Jungkook, mendahului Seungkwan dan Jihoon yang sedang beradu fisik dibelakang sana. "Ambil kau!"

Seungkwan kembali menyusul langkah Wonwoo dan Jungkook setelah ia menjitak kepala Jihoon dengan tangannya. "Aku akan mengundang kalian ke restoran mahal. Dan saat kalian menanyaiku tentang apa yang aku inginkan di hari ulang tahunku, akan kujawab aku ingin kalian yang membayar tagihannya... Hahaha"

"Aku dan Jungkook berjanji tidak akan datang" Wonwoo memutar bola matanya dengan tawa kecil.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari seekor babi? Aku yakin dia yang akan menghabiskan makanannya sendiri" Jihoon berucap saat ia kembali menyusul "Kalian datanglah kerumah saat ulang tahunku. Aku akan mentraktir kalian DD chickhen" sambungnya kembali.

"Kau tidak usah mentraktir orang kalau celana dalam saja masih meminjam padaku pendek" Seungkwan benar benar ingin Jihoon hajar.

"Kapan aku meminjamnya! Aku tidak pernah!" ucapan Jihoon menekan pada Seungkwan. Seungkwan memutar pandangannya malas.

"Kau iya. Kau meminjamnya tanpa bilang padaku" Seungkwan berucap teguh, bibirnya begerak mengejek. Dan dahi Jihoon mengerut kuat akan ucapatan tidak nyata Seungkwan.

"Aku tidak pernah!" Wonwoo berdecih pelan. Mereka mulai menggila, setidaknya Seungkwan yang berulah. Bagaimana mungkin Jihoon memakai celana dalam Seungkwan yang mungkin terlalu besar untuk ukuran Jihoon. Jungkook di sisi kanan Wonwoo hanya menatap dengan tawanya sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ah-iya... Aku hampir lupa. Jihoon-ah, kau membawa kunci rumah?" itu Seungkwan yang bertanya pada sosok mungil di samping kanannya.

"Tidak-" Jihoon masih dalam raut kesalnya, untuk balasan rasa protes apa yang dilakukan Seungkwan padanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu pulanglah dan tunggu aku di di depan pagar rumah sampai aku pulang" raut Jihoon bertambah kesal. Sedangkan raut Seungkwan bertambah tak berdosa.

"Apa?!"

"Aku mau mampir ke minimarket sebentar. Mau beli ramyun untuk besok"

"Setidaknya berikan aku kunci rumah dulu. Aku pulang dan kau ke mini market" Jihoon mengusul apa yang mungkin tidak Seungkwan pikirkan.

"Tidak. Pilihannya hanya ada dua. Kau pulang dan menungguku di pagar, atau kau ikut denganku ke minimarket" bibir Seungkwan berucap sementara Jihoon hanya bergedik kesal ketika bibir itu semakin berucap.

"Bilang saja kau mau ku temani berbelanja"

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau pulang? Semoga saja pagar rumah bibi jung disebelah tidak terbuka, supaya anjing galaknya tidak akan menggonggongmu" bibir itu kembali berucap tanpa dosa. Seungkwan memang begini, suka mengancam Jihoon untuk melakukan sesuatu. Mengancam sudah mendarah daging dalam tubuhnya. Dan Jihoon memang yang paling sering mengalah.

"Tau begini aku akan membawa kunci duplikat" Jihoon berdehem malas ketika berucap. Dan Seungkwan di sebelahnya masih menunggu jawaban. Bukan tanpa alasan, Jihoon paling tidak suka menemani Seungkwan belanja. Sumpah, jika kalian tahu, dia berbelanja sangat lama. Biarpun itu hanya membeli sebuah ramyun. Lihat saja nanti, Seungkwan hanya akan menghabiskan waktu lama hanya untuk memilih ramyun, terkadang dia dilema mau membeli ramyun rasa apa. Terkadang juga ia menyesal ketika sampai dirumah kenapa ia membeli ramyun rasa ini. Pernah suatu ketika, ia sampai dimarahi oleh sang kasir minimarket karena ia lama sekali. Ceritanya tidak sampai di situ, pernah ia meminta Jihoon membayar ramyunnya karena uang yang dia bawa tidak cukup, dan itu menjadi alasan kedua kenapa Jihoon tidak mau menemani Seungkwan yang berbelanja.

"Jadi bagaim_"

"Baiklah baiklah" kemenangan Seungkwan diselebrasikan dengan sebuah senyuman ketika Jihoon berucap dulu sebelum Seungkwan menyelesaikan ucapannya. Semua resiko menemani Seungkwan masih lebih baik ketimbang harus menunggu sangat lama -karena Seungkwan yang berbelanja- di depan pagar rumah dengan anjing tetangga yang menggonggonginya. Karena dirinya takut anjing.

"Ah, besok kalian ikut wisata sekolah tidak?" tanya Jihoon dari sisi paling kanan pada dua orang di sisi kiri.

"Aku ikut kalau Wonwoo hyung ikut" Jungkook menimpalinya, lalu menatap sosok di sebelahnya.

"Aku ikut kalau besok tidak bangun terlambat" seseorang di paling kiri menjawab, Wonwoo.

"Ahh pasti sangat menyenangkan. Kalian ikutlah. Aku akan membeli ramyun yang banyak" Seungkwan berujar membuat ketiga orang disampingnya mengarahkan pandangan yang sama, ke dirinya.

"Untuk kita?"

"Tidak itu untukku. Aku tidak bilang untuk kalian. Aku hanya memberitahu kalian. Kalau kalian mau belilah sendiri"

"Kau benar benar" ketiga pandangan milik orang orang disamping Seungkwan kini beranjak kembali ketempatnya. Seseorang bermarga Boo yang satu ini memang sangat pelit. Bahkan untuk teman dan sahabatnya sendiri.

Selanjutnya mereka hanya melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa percakapan apapun, sebelum akhirnya Seungkwan yang berucap lagi, menceritakan apa yang akan ia bawa untuk wisata sekolah besok. Mulai dari ramyun, selimut, softdrink, alat pancing dan beberapa barang tak masuk akal. Wonwoo Jungkook, dan Jihoon hanya menjadi pendengar sampai akhirnya mereka berpisah di mata jalan, Seungkwan dan Jihoon ke arah kiri untuk ke mini market sedangkan Wonwoo dan Jungkook ke arah kanan ke halte bus.

Satu hal lagi, lain kali tolong katakan pada mereka jangan pernah berjalan berentengan seperti itu lagi, dengan Wonwoo di paling kiri, kemudian Jungkook, Seungkwan, dan Jihoon di paling kanan. Sungguh itu terlihat seperti tangga berjalan.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menekan layar ponselnya berkali kali secara membabi buta. Dahinya terus mengerut, membuat raut wajahnya terlihat marah dan gelisah. Ia mengedarkan pandangan kekanan dan kekiri bergantian beberapa kali lalu mengarahkannya lagi kelayar ponsel pintarnya.

"Hei! Kau tidak naik? Lima menit lagi kita berangkat" tanya seseorang di sebelah pintu bis wiasata, ketika dia menyadari Wonwoo belum naik juga. Masih berdiam diri dengan tas gunung kecil, dan dua koper sedang disebelahnya. Itu guru Jang yang bertanya, wali kelasnya.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi ssaem! Aku masih menunggu Jihoon. Dia sedang di kamar mandi" Wonwoo menjawabnya, nadanya terdengar lembut tapi gelisah.

Guru Jang mendesah, lalu kembali berucap "lebih baik kalian cepat"

Wonwoo kembali pada benda persegi panjang di tangannya. Lalu kembali menekan nekannya kasar, mengetik sesuatu di benda itu. Entah ini sudah pesan ke berapa, tapi Jihoon belum saja membalasnya. Wonwoo sudah meneleponnya tiga kali tapi tetap saja, seseorang dengan marga Lee itu tidak menjawab panggilannya.

'Ayolah Jihoon! Kau dimana!' Wonwoo kembali memencarkan pandangannya, matanya bergerak kesegala arah. Tapi manusia bertubuh mungil itu belum terlihat.

"Apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa lama sekali. Kalau kita tidak cepat berangkat kita akan tertinggal rombongan" guru Jang kembali berseru dari tempat yang sama. Kali ini dengan suara yang cukup keras dan memaksa.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya ssaem. Mungkin saja dia ada masalah" Wonwoo mengusul, guru Jang melirik jam tangannya sebelum akhirnya menatap Wonwoo lagi. Dia mengangguk sekali setelahnya lalu berkata lagi "baiklah, kalau bisa cepatlah."

"Baiklah ssaem!"

Baru saja Wonwoo berbalik untuk mengambil langkah, seseorang di dalam bis keluar dengan kerutan dahi heran lalu bertanya pada guru Jang.

"Saem kenapa lama sekali?" suara itu terdengar mengeluh, tidak tahan harus berlama lama lagi.

"Sabarlah sebentar lagi Mingyu, Jihoon masih belum ada" ujar guru Jang menjelaskan. Lantas Mingyu mendecih malas, itu seperti terdengar decihan kekesalan.

Wonwoo belum melangkah, karena berbalik pada seseorang yang baru keluar dan berucap itu. Tidak ingin mengindahkannya lagi, Wonwoo berbalik lagi lalu melangkah. Tapi langkah Wonwoo kembali terhenti untuk kedua kalinya saat mendengar Mingyu berkata lagi pada guru Jang.

"Tinggalkan saja mereka ssaem. Lebih baik mereka yang tertinggal daripada kita yang tertinggal rombongan nanti. Rombongan yang lain sudah berangkat 10 menit yang lalu"

Wonwoo kembali berbalik pada dua orang dibelakangnya untuk sesi yang kedua. Wajah Mingyu nampak kesal. Dahinya terus mengernyit. Tatapannya sedikit menyipit sinis. Wonwoo tau dia begitu kesal, tapi Wonwoo sendiri juga kesal atas ucapannya.

Apa apaan meninggalkan dirinya dengan Jihoon. Andaikan dia yang ada di posisi Wonwoo dan Jihoon, dan Wonwoo yang berada di posisi Mingyu lalu berucap seenaknya untuk meninggalkannya, pastinya situasinya tetap akan sama, dan dia akan kesal juga. Wonwoo yakin itu.

"Hei~ maafkan aku~" seseorang berteriak, itu terdengar pelan. Saat ketiga pasang mata bergerak ke satu posisi yang sama. Mereka menemukan tubuh kecil Jihoon yang berlari dari kejauhan. Pria mungil itu berlari sambil melambaikan tangan. Terus berteriak yang setiap detiknya semakin mengeras. Jihoon tau, bis wisata akan berangkat sebentar lagi, dan ia harus meminta maaf setelah ini.

"Hahhh. Hahh... Maaf maaf. Maafkan aku. Perutku benar benar sakit tadi" Jihoon bersuara dengan susah payah dengan napas yang terengah engah. Wajahnya nampak berkeringat.

"Baiklah cepat kalian naik kedalam bis. Kita akan berangkat. Cepat~cepat" guru Jang buru buru memberitahu mereka. Dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko tertinggal rombongan.

"Menyusahkan saja" Mingyu kembali kedalam bis setelah berucap.

Wonwoo mendengarnya, tapi dia tidak terlalu mengindahkannya. Mengangkat barangnya lalu naik kedalam bis masih lebih penting ketimbang harus meladeni pria mercusuar itu.

"Terimakasih Wonwoo-ya sudah menjaga barangku. Ini semua karena ramyun Seungkwan semalam. Apa apaan dia menantangku memakan ranyum dengan tiga sendok makan bubuk cabai" Jihoon menggeret kopernya sembari menjelaskan penyebab sakit perutnya pada Wonwoo.

"Sudahlah cepat cepat. Kau berhutang ice cream padaku"

Wonwoo melangkah masuk dengan Jihoon dibelakangnya, bis itu sudah penuh. Hanya dua tempat duduk paling belakang di sisi sebelah kanan yang masih kosong, dan itu sempurna untuk orang pendiam seperti Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melangkah dengan tas yang tidak terlalu besar di punggungnya, pandangannya terus menengadah kedepan dimana tempat duduk kosong itu berada. Beberapa langkah panjang sudah diambilnya, hanya beberapa langkah lagi dia dan Jihoon bisa menjatuhkan bokongnya pada tempat duduk di belakang situ, tapi satu langkah setelahnya dia hampir terjatuh kalau saja dia tidak berpegangan pada tempat duduk di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Sesuatu seperti menabrak kakinya.

Dan benar saja, seseorang sengaja menaruh kaki seenaknya di tengah tengah bis yang seharusnya untuk penumpang lewat. Wonwoo menatap kaki itu lalu mengarahkan pandangannya cepat kemana otaknya pikirkan. Kim Mingyu.

Mata Wonwoo menyipit sangat geram. Ada apa dengan orang ini? Kenapa sangat tidak menyukainya. Entah orang itu sengaja atau tidak tapi Wonwoo lagi lagi tidak mau ambil pusing. Mungkin Mingyu masih kesal karena Wonwoo telah membuatnya menunggu, mungkin bukan hanya Mingyu, tapi semua orang yang ada di dalam bis ini. Baiklah Wonwoo menyadarinya jika dia salah, meskipun yang harus disalahkan adalah pria pendek di belakangnya. Wonwoo bangkit lalu beranjak dengan segera.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam berlalu dari waktu keberangkatan mereka, tapi bis belum juga menunjukan tanda tanda untuk berhenti. Wonwoo menyandarkan pipi kanannya sambil menatap keluar jendela. Dari tadi hanya pohon pohon hijau dan beberapa rumah yang terlihat di balik jendela itu. Dia bosan, dia mengantuk. Tapi apa alasannya Wonwoo juga tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak bisa tidur, mungkin saja karena posisinya. Jihoon disebelahnya saja sudah terlelap dari tadi.

Wonwoo membuka ponselnya, lalu mengetik pesan pada Jungkook, adiknya.

Wonwoo :

Kookie, kau sedang apa? Aku bosan.

Wonwoo menatap sekitar, sunyi sekali. Kebanyakan dari mereka banyak yang tertidur, ada juga yang mendengarkan music dengan headphone ataupun hanya sekedar bersandar dengan neck pillow. Wonwoo kembali pada ponselnya ketika benda itu bergetar. Dan Wonwoo mendapati ada satu pesan masuk di ponselnya.

Jungkook :

Aku sedang bersenang senang hyung, kami sedang bernyanyi bersama bahkan.

Wonwoo :

Disini sepi sekali. Tidak ada yang menyenangkan. Semuanya tidur (emot menangis)

Jungkook :

Hahaha. Disini sangat ramai hyung. Seungkwan sedang menari. Kau tahu hyung, tariannya terlihat seperti ulat bulu menjijikan.

Wonwoo segera mengunci layar ponselnya. Membaca sms adiknya hanya akan membuatnya merasa iri. Setiap bis disesuaikan oleh kelas, itulah mengapa Wonwoo tidak se-Bis dengan Jungkook. Dan dia menyesal akan hal itu.

Untuk saat ini, Wonwoo hanya ingin tidur.

.

.

Bis wisata yang Wonwoo naiki sudah sampai lima belas menit yang lalu. Dan Wonwoo masih saja menatap sekitar, tidak mengindahkan guru Jang yang berucap di depan barisan sana.

Ada banyak sekali pepohonan dengan jenis yang berbeda di sekitar sini, mata Wonwoo memencar menikmati ledakan warna hijau di pandangannya. Di ujung sana juga ada banyak sekali bunga. Dan itu indah. Tidak jauh dari situ dia melihat sebuah kebun yang cukup luas. Dugaan sementara mungkin tanaman di kebun itu wortel, lobak, dan tomat. Itu anggapan Wonwoo.

Di sisi lainnya ada dua penginapan yang cukup besar, Wonwoo tahu itu penginapan karena tertulis di papan kayu di depan bangunan itu, yang satu untuk laki-laki dan satunya untuk perempuan, mungkin. Dia memencarkan pandangannya lagi lalu menemukan danau besar dengan beberapa perahu kanal disana. Wonwoo sangat menyukai suasana disini, dan dia mungkin akan betah untuk tiga hari kedepan.

Guru Jang menyuruh siswa dan siswinya untuk masuk kedalam penginapan untuk mencari kamar yang sudah di persiapkan. Satu kamar hanya ditempati oleh dua orang, dan untuk pasangan sekamar guru jang yang menentukannya. Yang dia katakan, penentuan teman sekamar itu bertujuan untuk membuat masing masing siswa agar saling mengenal dan tidak mendeskriminasi dalam memilih teman. Dan itulah mengapa sembilan puluh persen wajah siswa terlihat tidak begitu bersemangat. Tidak terkecuali Wonwoo, jauh jauh hari dia sudah memikirkan jika Jihoon haruslah yang menjadi teman sekamarnya, tapi pikiran itu hilang hanya dengan ucapan guru Jang tadi. Bagi tipe orang introvet seperti Wonwoo, peraturan seperti ini merupakan hal yang paling tidak disukai. Wonwoo susah dan lambat dalam bergaul dan itulah alasannya.

Tapi bagaimana pun, dia harus mencoba bersikap lebih terbuka pada siapa yang akan menjadi teman sekamarnya nanti. Lihat saja.

Wonwoo melangkah dengan perlahan, matanya fokus memerhatikan masing masing pintu kamar di sisi kanan dan kiri yang ia lewati. Daritadi dia tidak menemukan namanya di pintu tersebut, lain hal dengan Jihoon yang dari tadi sudah menemukan kamarnya.

Beberapa pintu sudah terlewatkan lagi, hingga Wonwoo berhenti di depan salah satu pintu. Disitu tertulis 'Jeon Wonwoo' dan itu memang benar. Dia sudah mendapatkan kamarnya. Wonwoo melangkah mendekati pintu itu, tangannya bergerak untuk meraih knop pintu lalu ingin segera membukanya. Dia benar benar ingin beristirahat.

Tapi tangannya tiba tiba saja berhenti saat dia sudah membuka pintu kamarnya sedikit. Matanya membelalak besar menatap pintu itu. Salahkan matanya kenapa ia hanya terfokus pada tulisan Jeon Wonwoo, tidak pada tulisan di bawah itu.

"Apa?! Kim Mingyu?!"

.

.

.

TBC

lanjut?


	2. Chapter 2

Wonwoo memperbaiki posisi tas di punggungnya berulang ulang. Kakinya terus melangkah meskipun langkahnya selalu saja memberat setiap kali ia melanglah. Apalagi dengan mata yang harus ia alihkan ke kanan dan kekiri hanya untuk melihat namanya yang ditempel pada masing masing pintu di kedua sisinya. Kapan penderitaan sejenak ini berhenti.

Meskipun tas gunung sedang di punggungnya tidak terlalu besar, dan hanya berisi beberapa pakaiaan saja, tapi benda itu tetap saja membuat punggungnya sakit. Bagaimana pun dia sudah menggendong tas itu semenjak dia turun dari bis tadi. Satu koper berukuran sedang yang ia seret dengan tangan kanannya juga lama lama membuat tangannya nyeri. Mungkin saja ini semua karena Wonwoo yang jarang berolah raga, sehingga badannya menjadi cepat lelah.

Ini berbeda dengan Jihoon yang langsung menemukan kamarnya di pintu pertama tadi, satu hal lainnya yang membuat Wonwoo iri pada Jihoon adalah teman sekamarnya. Seorang laki laki dengan mata minimalis lucu yang menyambut Jihoon dengan ramah di depan pintu kamarnya tadi. Melihat laki laki itu mengingatkan Wonwoo akan hamster peliharaannya dulu sebelum akhirnya dimakan kucing tetangga. Dalam hati dia berharap jika teman sekamarnya nanti bertipikal sama dengan teman sekamar Jihoon. Beruntung sekali manusia berbadan minimalis itu.

Lorong ini belum saja berakhir, Wonwoo bahkan masih harus menaiki anak tangga di belokan ujung sana. Semua penderitaannya berlipat ganda ketika Wonwoo masih harus menaikan kopernya melewati setiap anak tangga.

Wonwoo berhenti tepat di depan pintu ke lima di sisi sebelah kiri dari tangga. Pintu putih berknop silver dengan kertas bertuliskan Jeon Wonwoo melekat di sisi depannya membuat Wonwoo tersenyum lega. Akhirnya ia menemukan kamarnya. Bahkan tanpa menunggu untuk mengambil napas Wonwoo cepat cepat meraih knop pintu itu. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah hanya untuk berdiri lagi. Wonwoo hanya perlu melepaskan benda mengganggu di punggungnya dan mengistirahatkan kaki dan punggungnya saja. Itu yang ia pikirkan untuk sekarang.

'Klek'

Satu dorongan kecil membuat pintu itu terbuka, hanya sedikit, seperti celah sempit tapi Wonwoo menghentikan tangannya cepat cepat. Tiba tiba saja matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. Dan itu berasal dari tulisan di bawah tulisan namanya di sisi depan pintu. Wonwoo hanya memikirkan akan dirinya, tentang 'cepat cepat mengistirahatkan badannya' sehingga dia tidak begitu memerhatikan tulisan di bawah namanya. Dia hanya terfokus pada namanya saja tadi.

Dan dia baru menyadari satu hal paling sial dalam hidupnya. Jika dia sekamar dengan Kim Mingyu.

"APA? KIM MINGYU?" matanya membulat penuh dengan raut keterkejutannya. Wonwoo ingin saja menghentakan kepalanya begitu keras pada pintu. Tapi dia tahu, itu akan terlihat konyol jika ada yang melihatnya.

Tangannya masih menggenggam knop pintu. Meramasnya dengan kuat. Pandangannya masih shcok tak percaya. Tolonglah, dari sekian banyak siswa kenapa harus Kim Mingyu yang menjadi teman sekamarnya. Kenapa harus laki laki sombong itu. Ini kebetulan yang menyialkan.

Wonwoo menatap celah sempit pintu yang sedikit terbuka, disitu dia bertarung dengan pikirannya. Haruskah dia menutup kembali pintu itu lalu kembali pulang ke rumahnya atau ikut bergabung di kamar Jihoon, ataukah tetap membuka pintu itu dan tidak memerdulikan siapa yang akan menjadi teman sekamarnya, menganggapnya seperti cicak kecil di sudut ruangan.

Dia ingin saja berbalik lalu melangkah pergi dari tempat ini, tapi itu jika saja kakinya dan punggungnya masih bisa diajak berkompromi. Kenyataannya, dia sudah lelah hanya untuk melangkah lagi. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan perjuangannya tadi untuk mencari kamarnya ini. Dia masih berfikir, Mingyu sudah ada di dalam atau belum? Mungkin saja dia masih mencari-cari kamarnya. Atau mungkin malah sudah didalam.

Dan pada akhirnya, Wonwoo tidak ingin menjadi seorang pencundang, dengan pergi dari kenyataan tentang masalah teman sekamarnya. Dia tetap akan masuk. Dan dia sudah menyiapkan dirinya, bagaimana pun dia harus bersikap untuk membuka diri pada teman sekamarnya. Dia harus bersikap ramah pada Kim Mingyu. Dan jika memang kenyataan berkata jika Mingyu masih akan bersikap sinis dan sombong pada dirinya. Dia akan menganggap Mingyu bagaikan benda mati.

Tangan Wonwoo mulai bergerak pelan sejalan dengan celah pintu yang melebar. Dia membukanya perlahan, dalam hati dia berucap semoga saja Mingyu tidak ada di dalam. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain, itu terbukti dengan Wonwoo yang melihat seseorang diatas ranjang di sisi sebelah kanan dengan menghadap ke arah dinding. Wonwoo tahu itu pasti Mingyu, dilihat dari postur tubuhnya dan pakaian yang orang itu kenakan. Sama persis dengan ciri ciri orang menyebalkan di bis tadi.

Wonwoo melangkah masuk, berusaha bersikap normal walaupun sebenarnya ekspresi wajahnya sangat terlihat gelisah. Wonwoo sempat mengambil pandang pada seisi kamar sebelum kembali pada Kim Mingyu. Disitu ada dua ranjang berukuran satu badan yang terpisah. Satu menempel di dinding sebelah kiri dan satunya -yang Mingyu sedang tiduri- menempel pada dinding sebelah kanan. Di tengah tengan pemisah antara dua ranjang itu ada sebuah meja nakas kecil hitam bermorif serat kayu dan ada jendela dengan tirai bunga berwarna putih. Ada bunga melati terletak diatas meja itu. Melihat di sudut sebelah kanan dekat pintu keluar ada pintu kecil berwarna kecil. Wonwoo tahu itu pasti kamar mandi.

Wonwoo melangkah mendekati ranjangnya, dan dia sempat mencuri padang pada Mingyu di sela sela melangkahnya. Wonwoo duduk pada pinggiran ranjang setelah dia menaruh tas dan kopernya diujung ranjang putih bersih itu. Dia duduk menghadap ke Mingyu. Meskipun dia hanya bisa menatap punggungnya karena posisi Mingyu menghadap ke dinding. Dari tadi dia berpikir, harus atau tidak dia menyapa teman sekamarnya itu. Akan terasa aneh jika saja Wonwoo tidak memberinya sepatah kata apapun, masuk dengan seenaknya tanpa mengindahkan siapa yang ada di dalam. Katakanlah Wonwoo minimalis dalam berucap, tapi dia masih punya etika. Dan alasan itulah yang membuat Wonwoo mulai membuka mulutnya.

"H-hai? Ki-m Mingyu" ucapan itu terdengar bergetar, dan Wonwoo menyadarinya. Oleh karena itu dia kembali mengatur nada untuk berucap lagi.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kita akan semakar dan.." Wonwoo mengantung perkataannya. Sunggih ini canggung sekali dan membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dia menatap punggung Mingyu. Orang itu masih belum memberikannya respon apapun. Wonwoo memicingkan matanya kembali lalu menemukan badan Mingyu yang mengembang dan mengecil.

"Apa kau tidur?" tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali. Wonwoo menghela nafas kecil. Dia tertidur mungkin saja tidak mendengar ucapan Wonwoo tadi. Dan Wonwoo sedikit muak dengan hal itu. Biarpun mungkin saja dia benar benar tertidur atau hanya berpura pura saja. Wonwoo tidak bisa menampik pemikirannya tentang orang itu. Bagaiamana pun dia tetap orang yang sombong.

Wonwoo beralih untuk berbaring diatas ranjangnya. Mengubah posisinya untuk tidak melihat orang itu. Berbaring menyamping menghadap dinding. Membelakangi Mingyu. Seperti apa yang orang itu lakukan. Tidur saja, tidak usah mengindahkannya. Begitu pikir Wonwoo.

.

.

.

"Aku tak percaya kau semakar dengannya, hahaha" Minkyung malah tertawa ketika Mingyu bercerita tentang penyebab ketidak tenangannya di rautnya dari tadi.

"Ini tidak lucu. Kenapa kau tertawa!" ucapan Mingyu sedikit menekan. Wajahnya menatap bunga bunga disampingnya dengan serius. Minkyung menatapnya masih dengan ekspresi menahan tawa.

"Entahlah. Ini kebetulan sekali astaga" Minkyung masih tertawa, dan Mingyu malah semakin mengerutkan dahinya kesal, dan kekesalan itu semakin bertambah ketika tawa Minkyung menyeruak masuk ke gendang telinganya.

"Aku akan menyumbat mulutmu dengan bunga melati ini jika sekali lagi kau tertawa. Aku serius" sudah cukup tentang Wonwoo yang menjadi teman sekamarnya membuatnya kesal, jangan menambahkan kekesalannya dengan tawa itu lagi.

"Haha.. Oke baiklah, aku minta maaf. Lagi pula apa salahnya sekamar dengannya?" Minkyung bertanya sembari menyamakan langkahnya dengan Mingyu. Mingyu menghela nafasnya kemudian kembali menatap barisan bunga melati di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya. Kau juga tau aku tidak menyukainya"

"Mungkin kau saja yang bersikap egois pada orang. Dia itu baik Mingyu" kata Minkyung, dan Mingyu malah langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dengan sekali gerakan.

"Baik? Astaga, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang dia lakukan padamu dua bulan lalu!" dahi Mingyu mengerut lagi, ucapannya terdengar kesal. Minkyung malah meresponnya dengan ekspresi biasa saja.

"Ya aku tahu. Dia pernah menabrak ku" ujar Minkyung lalu memetik sebuah bunga melati dan menghirup aromanya.

"Menabrakmu hingga kau terjatuh dengan sebuah lutut yang terluka tanpa menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk menolongmu. Bisa kau jelaskan bagian mana yang kau sebut baik dari dirinya?" Langkah Mingyu berhenti dan menahan tangan kiri Minkyung. Minkyung berbalik pada Mingyu dengan bola mata yang memutar malas.

"Sudah aku katakan dia tidak sengaja" jelas Minkyung tapi Mingyu malah meresponnya dengan helaan nafas kasar.

"Bisa saja sesorang dengan gampangnya mengatakan tidak sengaja atas perbuatannya. Itu hanya alasan Minkyung. Kau harus tau" Mingyu kembali menekan nadanya, mencoba menyadarkan Minkyung. Tapi Minkyung kembali berucap tenang.

"Aku yakin dia tidak sengaja Mingyu. Dia sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku"

"Biar aku jelaskan. Bisa saja sekarang aku memukulmu lalu dengan gampangnya aku bilang 'oh maaf aku tidak sengaja-"

"Mingyu berapa kali harus kukatakan, dia itu benar benar tidak sengaja. Dia bahkan menemuiku waktu pulang sekolah lalu meminta maaf, dan memberiku coklat sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya" Minkyung memotong ucapan Mingyu lalu melangkah lagi.

"Untuk alasan yang satu itu, aku tidak akan percaya. Aku tahu sikapmu Minkyung. Aku tau kau tidak bisa marah dengan seseorang. Tapi kau tidak bisa membuat kebohongan menjadi fakta" untuk kesekian kalinya ucapan Mingyu terdengar menekan. Nadanya semacam mengintimidasi Minkyung. Mingyu beranggapan jika apa yang dikatakan Minkyung hanyalah kebohongan. Bukan tanpa alasan, dia tau bagaimana sifat Minkyung. Yang ia tahu, Minkyung adalah gadis baik hati yang mudah sekali memaafkan orang. Dia adalah orang yang lembut. Dia tipikal seseorang yang selalu menjauh dari masalah. Dia bahkan pernah berbohong pada Mingyu dulu, tentang pembulian yang di lakukan senior padanya. Salah seorang senior pernah mendorongnya hingga terjatuh yang membuat kakinya terkilir. Mingyu mengetahuinya dari seorang temannya, dan saat itu Mingyu bahkan hampir saja nekat menemui senior itu dan memberinya pelajaran kalau saja tidak Minkyung tahan. Minkyung bilang, senior itu sudah meminta maaf padanya, dan mengakui perbuatannya. Padahal nyatanya itu tidak pernah terjadi. Dan untuk saat ini Mingyu tidak akan percaya.

"Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo itu orang yang baik. Percayalah" Minkyung memasang bunga melati yang ia petik pada telinganya sendiri, membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat cantik.

Mingyu menahan tangan Minkyung lagi. Minkyung menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan menyipit bingung. "Dengar. Jeon Wonwoo itu bukanlah orang yang baik. Dia itu laki-laki yang kasar terhadap wanita. Pertama kau. Dan kau tau Jung Eunwoo, Adik kelas kita? Aku juga pernah melihat Wonwoo menabraknya. Lalu membuat Eunwoo menangis dan berlari. Tidak hanya di dalam sekolah, aku juga pernah melihatnya memukul kepala seorang gadis di flyover. Lihat saja sifatnya yang seolah dingin, tidak mau berucap" perjelas Mingyu dengan menatap Minkyung serius. Namun, Minkyung semakin menyipit menatap Mingyu dalam kebingungan.

"Kau tau Mingyu? Sepertinya kau sangat memerhatikannya? Haha" sedetik setelah berucap, Minkyung langsung saja tertawa. Namun Mingyu malah semakin kesal. Minkyung tidak pernah menganggapnya serius.

"Aku hanya kebetulan melihatnya"

"Cobalah untuk membuka diri padanya Mingyu, aku rasa kalian bisa menjadi teman baik" Minkyung tersenyum lalu kembali melangkah. Mingyu ikut melangkah di belakang.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Kau tau, dia bahkan tadi bersikap tanpa dosa untuk menyapaku di kamar tadi" Minkyung berhenti lalu berbalik pada Mingyu, "benarkah?"

"Untung saja aku pura pura tidur. Aku tidak mau bahkan untuk berucap dengannya saja"

"Kau jahat sekali Mingyu! Kau harusnya membalas ucapannya" Minkyung terlihat kesal pada Mingyu. Mingyu memutar matanya malas.

"Bandingan dengan dirinya yang selalu menyakiti Wanita" Mingyu mendesah pelan, Minkyung ikut menghela.

"Aku yakin kau akan menarik ucapanmu tentang tidak ingin berucap padanya, nanti saat kau sudah mengenalnya" Minkyung berujar, Mingyu mendesis sinis seolah berkata 'tidak akan pernah'

"Terserah kau saja Kim Minkyung"

Minkyung memetik bunga melati lagi, lalu memasangkan pada telinga kiri Mingyu dengan berjinjit. "Kau cantik hehe"

"Mungkin maksudmu 'Kau sangat tampan Kim Mingyu'" ucap Mingyu tersenyum, lalu Minkyung mendesah malas.

"Baiklah, siapa yang sampai duluan diujung kebun sana, dia harus mentraktir makan malam" Minkyung berucap, tapi setelahnya dia malah sudah berlari duluan.

"Kau salah menantang orang Kim Minkyung"

.

.

.

Wonwoo baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Dia masih saja berbaring menatap langit langit kamarnya. Wajahnya sangat kusut. Dia sempat menatap sekitar dan hanya menemukan dirinya dan benda benda mati di sekitarnya. Wonwoo meraih ponsel di sebelah wajahnya. Sudah pukul delapan lewat lima menit malam. "Aku sudah tidur empat jam lebih" gumamnya pada dirinya lalu di ikuti dengan mulutnya yang menguap.

Wonwoo menaruh ponselnya lalu meraih bantal dan menutup wajah kusutnya lagi. Bukannya merasa lega sehabis bangun tidur, dia malah seolah malas hanya untuk bergerak. Hanya berselang beberapa detik, ponselnya kemudian berdering. Suara deringan ponsel membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dia masih belum mengumpulkan nyawanya, tapi benda persegi panjang itu sudah mengganggunya saja. Wonwoo melempar bantal yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menutup wajahnya, lalu cepat meraih ponselnya. Ia menatap layar ponselnya dengan matanya yang berat, dan menemukan sebuah panggilan masuk dari Jungkook. Adiknya.

"Ya, halo. Ada apa kookie?" ucap Wonwoo, ketika ponselnya sudah menempel pada telinga sebelah kanannya.

 _Hyung? Jangan bilang kau baru bangun. Suaramu serak sekali_

"Iya, aku baru bangun. Ada apa? Kenapa kau meneleponku?" dengan suara serak Wonwoo kembali bertanya.

 _Hyung, Seungkwan mengajak kita jalan jalan. Kau mau ikut?_

"Malam malam begini?"

 _Dia bilang hanya di sekitar sini. Tidak jauh, dia dan keluarnya pernah berkunjung kesini sebelumnya, dan dia mengajak kita bermain di vila dekat sini. Lagipula ini belum terlalu malam_

"Entahlah, kenapa tidak tadi sore saja?"

 _Tanyakan pada Seungkwan, jangan padaku_

"Aku capek, aku tidak mau"

 _Ayolah hyung. Kau bahkan baru saja bangun tidur_

"Aku sedang malas kookie, badanku masih sakit. Aku bahkan malas beranjak dari kasur"

 _Kalau kau tidak ikut siapa yang akan menjagaku nanti? Kau tidak mau aku tumbang lagi seperti waktu itu kan._

Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan, hal yang paling dia tidak suka dari adiknya adalah ini. Dia sering memakai alasan yang sama untuk tujuan berbeda. Bahkan terkadang adiknya bersikap memaksa. Wonwoo ingin menutup saja langsung panggilan itu, tapi kemudian dia lebih memilih mengalah. Bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang kakak.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku akan bersiap siap"

 _Benarkah? Baiklah hyung, kami akan menunggumu di depan penginapan. Kalau bisa jangan lama lama_

Tit...

Panggilan itu tiba tiba saja terputus setelah Jungkook berucap. Wonwoo menghela nafas panjang seolah mengumpulkan tenaganya kembali yang berterbangan di sekitarnya. Wonwoo sempat menatap kembali pada ranjang di sebelahnya sana. Dia tidak menemukan Mingyu, cuman ranjang yang terlihat rapi. Wonwoo langsung saja bangkit ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya, tanpa mengindahkan ada atau tidaknya Mingyu. Dia tidak peduli pada laki laki sombong itu.

.

.

"Kita ini sebenarnya mau kemana?" Minghao bertanya pada Seungkwan di depan sana, Jungkook, dan Wonwoo ikut menatap punggung Seungkwan di barisan depan.

"Tenang saja, kita akan pergi ke vila di belakang sana" Seungkwan sempat berbalik untuk berucap lalu kembali berbalik untuk melangkah lagi dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang senter.

Minghao sempat menatap sekitar dengan perasaan khawatir yang membelenggunya. Siapa yang tidak takut, berjalan di jalan setapak pemisah antara kebun bunga dan kebun sayuran di malam hari hanya dengan penerangan senter ditangannya, hanya memberi jarak pandang hanya beberapa meter ke depan. Tidak ada penerangan lainnya selain senter masing masing dari mereka. Dia tadi sempat melihat tiang tiang lampu dari kayu, tapi sepertinya lampunya rusak.

"Kau yakin kita pergi kemana?" kali ini Wonwoo yang berucap, mengarahkan senter ponselnya ke samping kanannya, melihat tanaman wortel pada malam hari. Wonwoo hanya memakai senter pada ponselnya, karena dia pikir membawa senter itu tidak perlu. Dia hanya mengira jika di luar sini ada penerangan, namun ternyata tidak. Hanya penerangan dari penginapan mereka jauh di belakang sana. Satu hal lainnya yang membuat Wonwoo berbeda dengan yang lainnya adalah kakinya. Seungkwan, Jungkook, dan Minghao bahkan semakai sepatu, dan tidak untuk Wonwoo. Dia hanya memakai kaos kaki lalu sendal. Dia memang tidak ada persiapan tadi, dia terlalu malas hanya untuk memakai sepatu. Jujur kakinya sedikit kedinginan.

"Aku sudah pernah kesini. Kalian tenang saja. Lagi pula tidak akan ada binatang buas disini atau mungkin hantu atau hal menyeramkan lainnya, aku sangat mengenal tempat ini" ujar Seungkwan, kali ini masih tetap melangkah.

"Tunggu, dimana Jihoon? Dia tidak ikut?" Wonwoo kembali bertanya saat dia menyadari laki laki mungil itu tidak sedang bersama rombongan, biasanya di mana ada Seungkwan, Jungkook, dan dirinya, disitu juga pasti akan ada Jihoon.

"Dia tidak mau ikut hyung. Dia bilang dia takut, berkeliaraan malam malam di tempat seperti ini" Jelas Jungkook, lalu Wonwoo mengangguk kecil.

"Seungkwan-ah, apa vilanya masih jauh?" Minghao bertanya dengan raut gusarnya, bagaimanapun dia merasa ketakutan. Dia sempat menyesal, kenapa tadi dia bisa ikut.

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi kita sampai. Kita hanya tinggal melewati jembatan gantung di ujung sana saja. Kau tidak usah takut, tidak akan ada sesuatu yang mengerikan di sekitar sini. Jika saja kau tidak masuk ke dalam hutan sana" Minghao sempat mengarahkan senter ke depan sana, tapi dia tidak melihat sesuatu, cahaya senternya hanya dapat memberinya pandangan beberapa meter saja. Mungkin saja itu penyebabnya.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kita ke vila?" pertanyaan Wonwoo barusan membuat Sungkwan berhenti lalu berbalik. "Aku sama halnya sepertimu"

"Maksudmu?" ucapan Seungkwan tadi membuat Wonwoo tak mengerti, dahinya bahkan mengernyit bingung.

"Aku tau kau tidak suka dengan Kim Mingyu teman sekamarmu kan? Aku juga, aku tidak suka sekamar dengan si Seokmin pengganggu itu. Jadi kita akan menginap di sana, tidak usah lagi tidur sekamar dengan orang orang menyebalkan seperti mereka. Lagi pula di sana lebih nyaman. Ada banyak kamar, dan ada penghangat. Lagi pula itu milik bibiku. Sudah ayo cepat cepat, tidak usah banyak bertanya. Nanti saja kalau kita sudah sampai" Seungkwan kembali melangkah, Wonwoo tersenyum senang. Entah kenapa dia tiba tiba saja bersemangat. Setidaknya, dia tidak akan lagi bersama dengan laki laki tinggi sombong itu. Untung saja ada Seungkwan. Wonwoo di barisan paling belakang kemudian hanya meneruskan langkahnya lagi. Melangkah dengan perasaan senang yang mengiringnya.

.

Jungkook menatap ke kanan dan kekiri bergantian saat dia melangkah melewati jembatan gantung. Tangannya bergerak memegang tali penggantung jembatan di sebelah kiri. Meskipun jembatan tidak bergoyang sama sekali, tapi tiupan angin malam yang sedikit kencang memaksanya untuk berpegangan. Sebenarnya jembatannya tidak terlalu panjang, tapi yang di sayangkan adalah tidak ada penerangan di jembatan ini.

Minghao mengikutinya dari belakang, sedangkan Seungkwan terlihat berjalan santai di depan sana. Wonwoo di paling belakang sesekali menatap Minghao lalu kembali menatap sekitar. Jembatannya cukup tinggi, ada sungai mengalir sekitar sepuluh meter dibawah.

"Hati hati Minghao" ucap Wonwoo ketika dia melihat langkah laki laki kurus di depannya terlihat ragu ragu. "Baiklah hyung" Wonwoo mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang, pandangan masih sesekali menatap sekitar, hingga sebuah pohon tidak terlalu besar di bawah sana di pinggir sungai menarik perhatiannya. Wonwoo berhenti untuk menatap pohon berukuran sedang dibawah sana, melihat bagaimana kunang kunang menyerubungi pohon itu lalu kelap kelip menyalakan cahayanya seirama. Mungkin saja ini musim kawin kunang kunang. Pohon itu terlihat begitu indah dibawah sana, seperti sebuah pohon natal dalam bentuk yang berbeda. Jujur dia baru melihat pohon seperti itu. Beberapa saat berlalu semenjak kekagumannya pada pohon di bawah jembatan, kemudian Wonwoo kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, tapi dia terlalu terfokus akan pohon dibawah sana, tidak pada langkahnya. Dia sempat menatap Seungkwan dan rombongan yang bahkan sudah sampai diujung jembatan sana.

"AKHH-!" Wonwoo menjerit kesakitan dengan badan yang terlonjak lalu terjatuh tiba tiba saja. Dia bahkan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada ponselnya hingga membuat benda persegi panjang itu terjatuh dari atas jembatan.

Sesuatu seperti saja menusuk kakinya barusan, menusuk pada sisi kaki dalam bagian kanan. Menembus kaos kakinya bahkan. Wonwoo mememang pergelangan kaki kanannya cukup keras, mulutnya tanpa henti hentinya merintih kesakitan. Wonwoo sempat berteriak memanggil nama Seungkwan dan Jungkook tapi suaranya terdengar parau dan tidak terlalu keras karena rasa sakit yang begitu sangat pada kakinya. Dia mencoba menatap apa yang tadi diinjaknya. Dan dia menemukan sebuah paku jembatan berkarat besar yang mengacung. Wonwoo beralih pada kakinya. Tangannya mencoba memegang pada sekitaran luka tersebut, dan apa yang didapatkannya hanyalah darah yang mengalir keluar perlahan. Darah itu semakin banyak, mungkin karena lukanya yang cukup dalam. Ini salahnya kenapa dia tidak memakai sepatu saja tadi.

"Siapapun... Tolong aku" ucapan Wonwoo terdengar merintih menyiksa, kedua tangannya tidak henti hentinya memegang kakinya yang kesakitan. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana tangannya mulai basah akan darahnya sendiri. Wonwoo kembali menatap sekitar, meskipun hanya kegelapan yang terlihat. Mulutnya masih saja merintih, sampai dua bayangan manusia terlihat mendekat ke arahnya dari arah vila. Mingkin saja itu Seungkwan dan yang lainnya. Dua bayangan itu mengarahkan senter padanya, lalu terlihat berlari cepat kearahnya setelahnya. Wonwoo rasa itu bukan Seungkwan dengan rombongannya.

"T-tolong aku. Kakiku terluka.." Wonwoo berusaha berucap di sela sela merintihnya ketika dua bayangan itu sudah berada cukup dekat dengannya, Wonwoo tidak bisa melihat wajah dua orang tersebut, pandangannya samar samar. Wonwoo sempat melihat dua orang itu bergelut untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya orang di sebelah kiri bergerak untuk mengangkat badan Wonwoo dengan tangannya. Wonwoo hanya menutup matanya menahan sakit pada kakinya sewaktu orang itu membawa tubuhnya pergi kembali ke arah tidak tahu yang jelas orang itu siapa, tapi jika saja tidak ada dia mungkin Wonwoo sudah kehabisan darah di jembatan tadi.

.

.

.

'Bagaimanapun kau harus berterima kasih, Jeon Wonwoo'

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Waduh maaf kalau ceritanya makin ngawur hehe. Gimana nih masih mau lanjut? Ayo kasih review kalian. Jangan jadi silent reader ya, kalian memberikan saya masukan dan saran dalam bentuk kotak review lalu saya yang melanjutkan. Kita sama sama ngasih keuntungan kok. Fyi chap selanjutnya mungkin agak lelet karena saya mau ada persiapan buat lomba. Jadi mohon kesabarannya ya. See u~**


End file.
